


Misunderstandings Happen

by orgaziam



Series: This is What Happens When [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Virgin Zayn, liam has a motorcycle, only if enough people like this and want to see more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orgaziam/pseuds/orgaziam
Summary: Because since when has "hanging out" and “my parents aren’t home” and "just us two" been anything other than asking to fuck?And Zayn, well.Let's just say he lacks experience in that department.





	Misunderstandings Happen

Zayn thinks its safe to say that he's nervous about going over to Liam's apartment later.

He has a hard time focusing in his classes, not paying attention in favor of thinking about what Liam's plans are for that evening.

Because since when has "hanging out" and “my parents aren’t home” and "just us two" been anything other than asking to fuck?

And Zayn, well.

Let's just say he lacks experience in that department.

And, it's not that he's bothered by it. He's never thought anything wrong about waiting until he meets the right person. And if you ask him, Liam is the right person. It's just whether Liam feels the same way that is truly bothering him.

Because, let's be real, it's obvious that Liam has had tons of experience before, with how things come so easily to him when he and Zayn are making out, to the way he can chat up almost anyone and have them ready to strip naked two seconds into meeting them.

So, maybe Zayn has given this a lot of thought.

But he's really, really nervous. 

Really.

Because if his intuition is right and Liam's plans really are to have sex, what does Zayn do? Obviously he knows how sex works, but Zayn just isn't ready for it so soon in his relationship with Liam. They've only been together for a couple weeks.

When Zayn realizes the bell has rung and he's the only person still sitting in his desk, he stands up and packs his things and sends a smile to his calc professor, who is watching Zayn with concern as he leaves the classroom in a rush.

As Zayn's walking down the hallway, he hears someone shout "Hey!", before an arm reaches out to stop him. Zayn curses and turns around, coming face to face with none other than Liam himself.

Liam pouts at Zayn, laying his hand on Zayn's hip as he pulls him aside in the hallway so other students can walk by, "Are you ignoring me?"

Oh yeah, Zayn thinks. There’s that too.

Zayn made sure to get to school very early that morning in order to avoid running into Liam and made an excuse in his first few classes so his professors would let him out a few minutes early. During lunch he stayed to talk with his English professor about an idea he had for his upcoming research paper (which to be fair, was really just something he made up on the spot) and found any excuse to not head into the open cafeteria and sit at the table where he and Liam’s usually ate lunch with their friends. He just wasn't ready to see Liam yet.

He should've known he couldn't escape Liam though. The boy always manages to find his way back into Zayn's mind.

When Liam gets no response from Zayn, he pulls the shorter lad closer to himself, his pout becoming a concerned frown, "Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?"

Zayn sighs, shaking himself out of his thoughts, “No, no, I'm sorry, I just, I-"

"Hey, calm down, alright? Take a deep breath," Liam says, his eyebrows knitting in concern. It’s unusual for him to not see Zayn for a majority of their school day, let alone for the boy to be so quiet around him.

Zayn does as he's told, before he tries to continue his sentence without stuttering, "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to avoid you but I just have a lot on my mind right now." 

Zayn curses when his voice cracks halfway through the sentence. Nice one, Zayn, he thinks.

Liam pulls the shorter lad into a hug, rubbing his hand over Zayn's back, careful of his bookbag. Zayn lets out a long sigh, his shoulders dropping and body no longer tense as he relaxes into the hug. He didn't realize how much he actually needed this.

"I don't want you to be late to class, but I'll see you later, alright? We can talk about it later at my place if you want," Liam says, reluctantly pulling away from the hug.

Zayn rubs his eyes tiredly, and Liam tries not to coo at the adorable action, "Alright, I guess. See you later, Li."

Zayn stands on his tippy toes before giving Liam a reassuring peck on the lips, feeling guilty for avoiding Liam all day, which turns Liam's concerned frown into a full-faced smile that hides his eyes. Zayn smiles fondly and turns around to head to class, but Liam's hand reaches out to grab his and turns him back around to face Liam.

By now the halls are empty, as class has already started. Liam figures they're both already late, so he leans in to kiss Zayn, harder and longer than the peck that Zayn gave him. He turns them so that Zayn's back is leaning against the row of lockers, Liam gently holding Zayn against it as he explores Zayn's mouth with his tongue.

Zayn, who by now has forgotten why he was avoiding Liam in the first place, wraps his arms around Liam's neck to pull the taller lad closer to himself, his calves straining as he stands on his toes for the kiss.

After a couple minutes, Zayn is aware of his bookbag digging uncomfortably into his back and that they're late for class, so he tries to pull away from the kiss, but Liam is having none of it.

"Liam," he mutters, pulling away long enough to get the name out. Liam groans but pulls away, leaning his face into Zayn's neck and nuzzling Zayn's jaw, leaving a few kisses and bite marks.

"Jesus, Liam," he whines, "We're late for class."

"Five more minutes?" Liam asks inbetween the kisses he leaves behind Zayn's ear, and honestly, who is Zayn to say no to that?

 

 

 

The peace doesn't last long, and as soon as school is out and Liam is leading Zayn to his motorcycle, ready to go to home, Zayn is once again feeling nervous.

He's sure Liam notices the way his body is tense, but Zayn is grateful he hasn't said anything.

Not even the ride to Liam’s house is enough to relax Zayn, which usually is, something about the chilly breeze messing up his hair making it easier for him to breathe.

So while Liam is opening up the door to the house with the spare key he retrieved from under the potted plant on the porch, Zayn is sure his heart is ready to fly out of his chest with how fast its beating. 

It's safe to say Zayn is surprised with what Liam says next. Very surprised.

"Alright, I'll go order some pizza while you choose the movie. I'll warn you though, my mom loves chick flicks, so if all you see is Love Actually and the Titanic, don't say I didn't warn you."

Zayn looks up at Liam, surprised, "Um, m-movie?"

"Yeah, you know, those things you watch that are kind of like longer TV shows?" Liam teases.

"I thought, I didn't know we'd be watching a movie," Zayn says, his face flushed as he realizes how stupid he is.

"Oh," Liam says, eyebrows furrowing confusedly, "Would you rather play some video games? I have Mario Kart and Fifa. I think I might have an old copy of Call of Duty, too, if you'd rather play that."

"No! I mean, no, I'd, uh, rather watch a movie. Yeah," Zayn stutters, looking down at his feet. Fuck, how could he be so stupid? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Liam, both extremely confused and concerned, puts down the phone and walks toward Zayn, using his finger to lift the other's chin so he could look him in the eye, "Okay, so are you gonna tell me what's been bothering you all day?"

"Nothing's been bothering me," he lies, rushing the words out as fast as he can, praying Liam won’t ask any more questions.

Liam raises his eyebrow, "Zayn, be honest. I can tell something's been bothering you. What's wrong? Is it me? Did I do something wrong? Did you not want to hang out today?"

Zayn sighs. He hates keeping things from Liam, and figures he would never be able to keep this from him for very long anyways, so he decides to be honest with Liam. He hesitates for a moment, feeling increasingly embarrassed for avoiding Liam all day over such a ridiculous misunderstanding.

"When you, um,” he starts, not sure how to continue, but Liam gives him a reassuring glance that encourages him to keep talking, “When you said it'd be just us two, I thought you wanted to do something else, not, like actually hang out," Zayn said, cursing as his cheeks turn red.

"What did you think we would do?" Liam asks. Zayn, too embarrassed to say the words out loud, just looks back down at his feet.

He briefly looks up through his lashes, just long enough to watch as the realization dawns on Liam, his lips turning into an O shape.

"When I said it'd be just me and you, you thought I meant, well, sex. So you were nervous. Is that why you were avoiding me today?" Liam asks.

"Yeah," Zayn whispers, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do and I thought that's what you meant. I-I'm not like you, I don't have as much experience as you and I didn't know what to do so I just-"

"Hey, it's alright. I understand," Liam says. He sighs, reaching out to grab Zayn by the waist and rubbing circles into Zayn’s hip, “Look, I'm serious about this relationship, and if you don't want to jump into things so quickly I understand. I just wanted us to hang out together today without our annoying friends tagging along. I want to get to know you more before we do anything, okay? I'm sorry I made you feel like we were going to do something you don't want. I should've been more clear about my intentions."

Zayn's shoulders drop in relief. He reaches for Liam's hand, smiling up at the taller lad, "Thank you. And, it's not that that's something I don't want to do. I do want to, especially with you,” he says, giving Liam a pointed look and emphasizing the ‘you.’ “I'm just not ready for it yet, and I hope that’s okay.”

Liam smiles fondly briefly pulling the boy into a hug before letting him go and saying, "I understand, babe. Now go pick out that movie, and nothing too sad. I'd rather not have you see my sensitive side."

Zayn giggles as Liam pats him on the bum, pushing him in the direction of the movies.

Honestly, what did he do to deserve someone as sweet as Liam?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that I wrote a loooong time ago that I found and thought I might as well post. If anyone wants, I’m definitely up for making a part 2 to this fic (with smut). Hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think!


End file.
